Of oaths and other promises
by hikari yuuko
Summary: TomoyoxKurogane. One-shot set in Nihon, around the last events in Tsubasa Shunraiki 2. She can no longer foresee their future. "...he opens his eyes and Kurogane is bound to her once again."


**By adriana s (hikari yuuko)  
****Standard disclaimer applies.  
****Notes:** I managed to write (and finish) a one-shot amidst a long-term writer's block. The final product makes me happy, so I'm posting this today. I just watched Tsubasa Shunraiki 2, and I remembered just how much I loved this scene with Kurogane and Tomoyo in the manga. The idea was to see what happened after that, as the series just shifted to Syaoran and Fye. Please remember to review and feel free to leave constructive criticism as it is much appreciated.

* * *

**Of oaths and other promises  
**_16.08.09_

He kneels and swears an oath. His eyes are pressed shut in concentration as the golden glow of Ginryuu lights up the room. Then, it is done; he opens his eyes and Kurogane is bound to her once again. The feeling of power flowing from his chest to his fingertips, through the blade, to her, and then coming back at him with the addition of her own strength blended with his makes him light-headed, so he waits a moment to raise his gaze.

It is different from the first time he made his oath to Tomoyo-hime, even if both times he has meant it with soul and mind. And though he _wanted_ it to be different, – not only more urgent, but more personal and truer, - this once a strange set of sensations stir within him, sensations that are hard to name or even to describe. Perhaps it is the feeling of having to leave her yet another time, but he knows what his heart is set on and he will follow through.

The room is once more lit only by the moonlight rays flowing from the side, but he can see her face perfectly. She has closed her eyes after wishing him luck, lashes touching her pale cheeks gently, her hands are still together as in a prayer, and her breathing is even and calm. Every strand of her hair, every part of her royal clothing, every piece of jewelry is in place. Every single thing about her speaks of a princess and a priestess and a goddessl.

"Tomoyo," he breathes her name.

She opens her eyes at last and smiles down at him. "Thank you, Kurogane."

Before he knows it or Tomoyo can react, he drops Ginryuu softly on the floor. Then he is standing, towering over her, and taking her surprised face in his hands. He is a trained shinobi, so no sound, not even the movement of his robes moving, is made to prevent her of his movement in this darkness. Yet, the young lady doesn't flinch, barely taking a moment to calm down and accept the proximity of his imposing stature.

On the other hand, the only thing Kurogane can really do is stare intensely into her violet orbs before protesting, trying not to sound too affected, "Don't sound like you didn't know this would happen. Don't, Tomoyo, don't say it as if you were unsure I'd keep my promise to you."

Tomoyo-hime's gaze on him turns tender. "I didn't know. What happens from here on, I cannot see," she explains. "I do hope you will find it in yourself to come back home like you said, Kurogane."

Kurogane is shocked, but understands without having her say anything else. In turn, he doesn't question, doesn't reprimand; he simply doesn't utter a word. The metallic hand touching her face can't feel the smoothness his right hand does, but there's still an electric shock running through his new prosthetic arm.

Once again his body acts before his mind can settle on the proper course of action, though he is not the kind of man who waits to act anyway. Those sensations are returning in an uproar, and so, he kisses her hard.

His lips move hungrily over hers, craving more and more and more because he can't be satisfied any longer. He wants to own her like she owns him, to bind her to him like he is bound to her. Tomoyo is clearly taken aback at first, stiffening and acting unresponsive. The ninja moves one hand from her face to her lower back and pulls her closer, coaxes her as gently as he is able to, and tries not to look as clumsy as he is feeling. For certain, it's been a long while since he has felt so out of control or so afraid of breaking her; it is terrible feeling both at the same time he is so in need of her.

Kurogane kisses her once, twice, three times, and he loses count when she starts to respond as eagerly as he kisses her. Now there is excitement coursing through his whole body, a kind of thrill he has never experienced. He feels bold, he feels daring, and he acts upon that. When he senses it is time to breathe, he straightens up but he doesn't let go. Instead Kurogane pulls Tomoyo-hime against his chest, unafraid if she is able to feel and hear his heart thumping a thousand beats per minute, and holds her there in his arms. After a moment that feels like an eternity, the tall man pulls back and looks at her without lowering his gaze. He is not embarrassed for stepping over the line, he will accept it if there is hell to pay for this; he would do it again over and over. He wants to engrave this moment in his mind and save it in the depths of his soul, right in the core of everything that he is and that he stands for.

But Tomoyo doesn't reprimand him or slap him. She just stands there, looking at him with wide, beautiful eyes and keeping her hands near her heart in fists closed tightly around her kimono that are sure to leave wrinkles on the other wise silk and satin gown. Her cheeks are bright red and her hair seems less tidy. She is more like a woman than a goddess now.

"Say something," he pleads. And after a while of silence, he does have to glare down at his feet because he is the one that made her look like that. He is guilty because he likes her appearance right now; he wonders, too, how she manages to look frail but still stand with her head-high and regal, blush or not.

She laughs a tinkling laugh, a nervous kind of laugh and certainly not the kind she uses to make fun of him. There is mirth in her eyes, nevertheless, when she watches the strikingly tall shinobi squirm like a boy hoping not to be grounded as he awaits her words.

"That's not fair, you knew I couldn't see that coming," she teases in a soft voice as her hand moves to her small lips and three fingers pause to touch where he has left a lingering hotness.

"Believe me," his voice is gruff and barely comes out of his lips, "I didn't see that coming either."

Another heart beat of time passes by before either says anything else, and it is her who breaks the silence.

"It's late and you have a long journey ahead of you, sleep well," she tells him, turning to leave his room and opening the sliding door. She lets out a sigh. "Take care, Kurogane."

He holds her hand for a moment, stopping her in place. He looks at _his_ Tomoyo-hime's straight back and the flowing locks of dark hair, and then at her other hand poised delicately on the doorframe. It is his cue to speak.

"I'll tell you once last time. I'll come back to you, Tomoyo. I can guarantee you that." His voice takes a serious note when he says this, trying his best to convey that he will stay true to his words, like always. Then he lets go of her and turns away, walking over to the window and letting her leave in her own time.

"And I'll be here waiting, I promise," she replies, with a smile that he cannot see, before finally leaving the room.

The priestess princess smiles because she knows how unaccustomed he is to reassuring people, and of all people, having to reassure her is certainly not his field. She smiles because she knows how he worries and how he tries his best. She also smiles because even if she cannot foresee it, she knows he'll keep his word.

**-end-**

_"If it's you, I will always know where you are."_

* * *

**Final notes:** yes, I like them when they are kissing… can you tell?


End file.
